Un Momento Perfecto
by Julex93
Summary: Una nueva noche para Lucy donde pasara por un hermoso momento en compañia del chico que le habia arrebatado el corazon. Pequeño Lucycoln (One-Shot)


**Un momento Perfecto**

By Julex 93

Otra noche como cualquier otra para Lucy Loud, mientras todos sus hermanos y sus padres conciliaban el sueño, la pequeña gótica pasaba cada media noche encima del techo de su hogar acompañado de solo la luminosa luna, con ese ya tan hermoso resplandor que siempre transmitía y que ella contemplaba pacíficamente.

Cada noche siempre estaba aquí para relajarse luego del caos que sus hermanos (y ella misma debe admitir) causaban, también lo hacía para despejar su mente un poco y pensar mejor en ideas que le ayuden en escribir mejores poemas para sus futuros recitales, amaba expresar sus pensamientos mediante esta práctica que se ha convertido en una de sus mayores habilidades además de sepulturera.

Pero esta noche era diferente, había algo que la mantenía pensativa desde hace ya mucho tiempo, algo que en definitiva nunca había imaginado que le sucedería aun cuando había leído historias con temas tan tabús como el suyo. Creía que solo sería una faceta o delirio por leer tantas historias de este ámbito. Algo que chocaba con su propia moral

Cada mirada o saludos que recibía de esa persona le provocaban sensaciones diferentes, sensaciones que no había sentido con tanta intensidad, ni siquiera por otros chicos que ha conocido, su rostro y apariencia así como su dulce personalidad hacían que su corazón latiera tanto que creía que saldría de su pecho en algún momento.

Y ella no podía de dejar de verlo y evitar que su pálido rostro adquiriera un tono rojizo y soltar un suspiro cada vez que estaba fuera de su alcance, pero no un suspiro como habitualmente ella soltaba, si no uno genuino y lleno de…¿amor?

Era claro que estaba enamorada, demasiado, pero eso no era el problema en sí, el problema era quien es el que lo provocaba…su propio hermano.

Lincoln Loud, el chico que vivía con 10 hermanas, ese chico que siempre tenía un plan para cualquier situación aunque no resultara tan bien, alguien amable y cuidados, puede llegar a ser infantil como cualquier niño pero era alguien que mantenía el equilibrio de esta familia.

Ese mismo chico le había robado el corazón a Lucy, era quien comprendía mejor a la gótica a pesar de lo espeluznante que resultara, el chico que defendió a Lucy cuando había tapado el excusado de su hogar y quien acepto ser humillado por sus hermanas con tal de proteger el secreto de su hermanita menor.

Aquel momento fue uno de los más significativos para Lucy y su relación con Lincoln, aunque no el principal motivo por el cual ella se había enamorado. Aún recuerda cuando estuvo en ese aprieto con aquellos chicos quienes querían molestarla, tratándola como rara o un monstruo, pero su hermano fue en su auxilio y la protegió como pudo. Aunque resulto herido en el proceso, él se mantenía con una sonrisa ante ella, diciéndole que todo estará bien.

Fue en ese instante que todo cambio para ella, y aunque no lo demostraba, en sus momentos a solas solía soñar despierta con Lincoln a su lado e imaginar un sinfín de escenarios junto a él. Con el tiempo aquel sentimiento fue haciéndose más pequeño mientras crecían pero no extinto todavía, fue aquel momento cuando defendió su secreto que aquel sentimiento reprimido volvía a la vida.

– Suspiro – Soltó para sí misma bajando su cabeza.

Aun después de recordar todo y pensarlo mucho, no sabía qué hacer, era obvio que una relación así no era posible en la realidad, incluso en sus historias muchos de aquellos amores prohibidos les era difícil e imposible realizarse o había un gran costo de por medio, le dolía en su alma no poder estar con la persona que amaba En aquel momento odia que tuvieran lazos de sangre.

– Supongo que no sirve de nada pensarlo tanto – Dijo mientras observaba la Luna otra vez.

– ¿Lucy?

La pequeña dio un respingo leve, miro a su lado y con incredulidad lo vio, era el sin duda.

– ¿¡L-Lincoln?!

– ¿Qué haces a estas horas encima del techo de la casa?

– Eso debería preguntártelo ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí y como es que llegaste?

Lincoln se santo a su lado mientras Lucy no podía evitar sonrojarse a verlo

-Pues fui por un momento al baño y al regresar note la puerta de la habitación de su habitación abierta, lo cual resulto raro hasta que vi también la ventana se encontraba abierta, luego note que aquellos bultos no eras tú si no las almohadas así que supuse que habías subido al techo – Explico – y sobre como llegue, digamos que supe tomar la ruta correcta para escalar aunque casi no la cuento – Rio un poco recordando ese momento

– Eso no es gracioso y lo sabes – Dijo preocupada aunque no se notara en su rostro

– Lo siento, soy malo siendo Luan– Respondió – Ahora tu dime ¿Qué hacías aquí a estas horas?

Lucy se quedó callada, su corazón latía mientras pensaba en que decirle, no es que fuera difícil inventar una excusa para estar esa noche aquí, pero teniendo en frente al chico del cual se había irremediablemente enamorado no lo hacía tan fácil y menos el pensar adecuadamente. Así que solo improviso un poco.

– Y-Yo…bueno solo estaba…eh…t-tomando un poco de aire – Dijo apresuradamente – Ya sabes, esos gases de Lynn son horribles – Fingió asco

–Sí, lo sé – Recordó esas noches con ella cuando dormía en su habitación – Pero no note ningún olor extraño en la habitación Lucy, así que ¿por qué estarías aquí? –Cuestiono – ¿Alguna pesadilla o algo?

Lucy solo se encogió de hombros, sin mirar a Lincoln

–No…Suspiro –Dijo – Solo…estaba pensado un poco nada más sobre…ciertas cosas.

– ¿Puedo saberlo? – Pregunto – Lucy no es bueno que te guardes tus problemas ante nosotros.

– ¡N-no! – Dijo nerviosa – digo…son solo cosas sobre poemas, n-no tienes que preocuparte tanto

Lincoln le miro aun sin estar convencido pero le dejo en paz en ese momento por ahora

– Bueno, está bien – Respondió mirándola cabizbaja – Oye ¿te gustaría que he haga compañía?

Lucy levanto su mirada y lo miro sorprendida.

– Pero ¿No tienes escuela?

– Si, pero no te preocupes, además no es bueno que estés sola todo el tiempo Lucy, sé que eres solitaria pero de vez en cuando necesitas tener compañía y aquí estaré hasta que te sientas mejor sea lo que te preocupe, además no debo dejar a mi hermana pequeña sola – Expreso con una sonrisa

Lucy estaba sin habla, su corazón ahora latía mucho más que antes, no veía ningún sentimiento negativo o que lo forzara estar con ella, era una reacción autentica, sin bacilar mucho respondió con una leve pero hermosa sonrisa.

–G-Gracias Lincoln – Dijo con un tono dulce pero sin perder su monótono tono

Ambos miraban el cielo tranquilamente, quizás era obra del destino o una simple casualidad pero para Lucy esto era un momento perfecto, uno que aprovechara lo mejor que pueda mientras esa noche dure.

– Es una hermosa noche ¿no crees Lucy? – Dijo Lincoln observando aquella resplandeciente Luna que brillaba para ambos chicos

–Sí…es una hermosa noche – Dijo mientras miraba a su hermano sonrojada

Mientras Lucy observaba al chico, este también tenía sus propios pensamientos.

– Es tan linda cuando sonríe – Dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban algo rojas

Era un momento perfecto para ambos, y ¿quién sabe? Puede que suceda algo interesante mientras dure.

**Un pequeño escrito que rondaba en mi cabeza estas semanas, quería escribir este corto Lucycoln gracias a uno de mis dibujos donde ambos comparten un momento durante la media noche, también para calentar un poco antes de volver a continuar con mi fic Lolacoln.**

**Espero les guste el one-shot y cualquier crítica es aceptada con gusto (menos claro las que solo sean toxicas)**

**Saludos Y Suerte.**


End file.
